nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Johnson
|religion=Protestant |language=English |home=Noble City |placebirth=Sacramento |datebirth=April 16, 1855 |datedeath=October 12, 1926 |placedeath=Noble City |function=Founding Father }} Abigail 'Abbie' Johnson (1855, Sacramento - 1926, Noble City) was one of the female Founding FathersShe is less frequently called a Founding Mother. of Lovia. She was very popular and loved by the Lovian people and was at her times called the "most beautiful Lovian". Biography Childhood Abigail Johnson was the daughter of a Californian gold-seeker, Harry Johnson, nicknamed the Falcon because he had what his fellow gold-seekers called an eye for finding large gold deposits. He, son of an Italian immigrant, and his beautiful wife, Lilly Sutter, who was from German-Swedish origins, had moved from Duluth to New York City and then to Sacramento, California. They became both gold-seekers and gained fame as hard and thorough workers. Miss Johnson was one of the most beautiful ladies in town and she was loved by all. Harry was a mild Protestant (Baptist) and Lily was a Catholic. In 1854 she fell pregnant and in April their daughter Abigail was born. Abigail, who was always called 'Abbie' by friends and family, lived together with her parents in their little wooden house near the gold mines. She grew up a smart girl. The family left the mine village in 1860 for unknown reasons. She attended a school in Sacramento, and became a great student. Her teacher later said: She had inherited the Germanic appearance and the Scandinavian blonde hairs from her mother, while she had inherited her father's Romanesque skin and eyes. In 1870 - she had just turned 15 - her father died in a mining accident. Two months later her mother died after catching a cold. As Abbie had no family and didn't want to end up in an orphanage, she left the Californian inland. By train she traveled towards San Francisco. In the city of Frisco she managed to stay alive working day and night. In 1871 the most extraordinary event took place. Walking through the streets of San Francisco, she saw a corps of a man, lying under some natural vegetation. At first she was shocked, but when she saw the man's expensive clothes, she went closer. The man was dead, strangled, and when Abbie looked through his wallet, she found hundreds of dollar bills. She realized she was in a dangerous position, having a high amount of money with her and she took off. She went to her "house" in the local slums and counted the money. Totally, she had gathered more than 5,000 US Dollars, enough to survive for years. Lovia Abigail Johnson had a plan: she would buy some decent clothing and a residence. Then she'd try to move away from San Francisco and start a whole new life. Her plan went well and in 1872, she met Arthur Noble and Stephen Robinson at a local tea merchant. Arthur planned to move to an archipelago he had "discovered" in the Pacific Ocean. Abbie fell in love with Arthur, but didn't tell him. She took the risk and went along with nine men and one other female traveler to the Lovia Archipelago. They arrived in the late summer of 1872 on Peace Island, and started up a small settlement, later called Noble City. Abigail Johnson still was a hard working person and did many positive work for healthcare, a passion she shared with Stephen Robinson, and children's care. Abigail was a popular person in Noble City social society, and both men and women were very fond of her. She gained many nicknames, mostly reflecting her popularity or beauty. Some of these nicknames were: * ''Abbie, the most popular and neutral nickname * the Lovely * Miss Abb, used by most children * Her Magnificence, used as a pun by King Arthur I and some fellow Founding Fathers * Lyn''Possible other spellings are ''Lynn, Linn or Lind., the origin of this nickname is still not known At the age of 20 she had a secret affair with King Arthur. They were a passionate and loving couple. At the end of the year they broke up, for unknown reasons. Even Stephen Robinson, the couple's best friend, did not know why. Some months later, Arthur engaged to the Latina Anne whom he married later on. Abbie and His Majesty maintained a good relationship and it was often thought there were still love tensions between them. Abigail never married. From 1879 till 1890 she had an affair with Stephen Robinson. They didn't get any children nor were they married. When Stephen Robinson died in 1890, Abigail was on her own again. The rest of her life in Lovia she spent in her house in Noble City or in her residence on Kings Island. She still was an important person in social society and was loved for her wisdom. She read very much and knew all the classics. She went to San Francisco once a year to buy hundreds of books and read them all. Afterwards, she gave them to the local library, she had opened in 1891. Abigail Johnson died from cancer at the age of 71 on October 12, 1926 in the Noble City General Hospital, founded by Stephen Robinson. Quotations Trivia * The Abigail Johnson Theater in Long Road (at that time a part of the Trading Quarter) was named after her by King Arthur I. * In April 2008 and other Lovian citizens launched the idea of a movie about Abigail's tragic life. King Dimitri I and Lars Washington already announced their cooperation with Heritage Studios. The production was postponed due to the political crisis following King Dimitri's absence in 2008. However, in late 2009, production resumed and the movie will be in theaters January 1, 2010. References and notes See also * Founding Fathers Category:Founding Father